


An Awfully Big Adventure

by Mara



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To die will be an awfully big adventure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awfully Big Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This story was prompted by the Avi Random Generator, who gave me "shirt, irritation, Never-Never Land." This is a birthday present for Angelsgracie :D
> 
> Thanks to Josephine for a speedy beta.

Daniel grinned as he carved the peach into eighths, carefully holding it over a bowl to let the juice drip in.

Sam stared at him, her forkful of green beans forgotten even though she'd come in starving. "I am not."

"Whatever you say." Stifling the grin with difficulty, he wiped his hands on a napkin.

"I am not Wendy!"

"You don't see it?" He popped a slice of peach in his mouth, dabbing as it tried to dribble out the edges.

"No!" Her voice was a little too loud and the other people in the commissary looked at them. "No, I don't," she said more quietly, putting her fork down with exaggerated care.

"It's a great analogy. You're Wendy and Jack's Peter Pan."

Sam crossed her arms. "I'm not listening to this."

"He's the boy that wouldn't grow up. I'm the little brother, whatever his name was. We followed Jack to Never-Never Land. And the rest of the SGC are the Lost Boys." Nodding solemnly, Daniel ate another slice of peach and tried to decide whether he wanted a bowl of chocolate pudding as well. Their last mission hadn't left time for meals and he had already gone through two plates of lasagna, a banana, and a pile of carrot sticks. "That leaves you as Wendy, I'm afraid."

"I'm not listening." Sam was trying to look irritated but he recognized the hint of a smile trying to come out.

He drummed his fingers on the table in a parody of thought. "I can't decide if General Hammond is the father or Nana. What do you think?"

Sam looked aghast. "Don't compare the general to a dog."

"Wait, that's it!" He almost dropped the rest of his peach in excitement. "I've figured out who Nana is."

Sam stared and he looked back. She looked down at her plate, picking up her fork and trying to eat. After a bite of mashed potatoes, she sighed heavily. "Okay, Daniel, tell me."

He ate the last slice of peach with regret. "Hmm?" It dripped on his shirt and he dabbed at the spot with a napkin.

"Don't tease, Daniel. It's not a good look for you. Who's Nana?"

Wiping his fingers on a napkin, he smiled beatifically. "The analogy isn't perfect, of course, and I'll obviously need to refine the theory before presenting it anywhere else--"

"Daniel."

"But I think I can say with some authority--"

"I have a gun and I know how to use it."

"That the part of Nana the dog is played by Teal'c."

Her mouth opened and closed. "You're nuts. Bonkers. Round the bend."

"I said the theory needed refining."

Sam shook her head, trying not to laugh. "You're weird, did you know that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Regretfully, Daniel decided against the pudding, wadding up his napkin and tossing it onto the tray. "Hmm, but if the SGC are the Lost Boys, then where does that leave the Tok'ra? They don't seem to have a place in this."

Sam groaned and covered her face.

"Who annoys Peter? I mean, the mermaids annoy Wendy, but the Tok'ra don't annoy you nearly as much as they bother Jack. It's been a while since I read the book, so I'm sure they have a place I've just forgotten."

"Oh good," she said faintly.

"Hey, I forgot about Tinkerbell. Maybe Teal'c is really Tinkerbell instead of Nana. You know, Peter's faithful and devoted assistant?"

Sam pursed her lips. "He's familiar enough with American culture that I wouldn't recommend you call him a fairy, Daniel."

"True. I'll keep that in mind."

She shook her head and picked up her fork again. "You do that."

Straight face intact, Daniel pondered the ceiling. "Which leaves me with one last dilemma."

"Oh no."

"Is Apophis Captain Hook?"

\--end--


End file.
